Don't Forget Me
by NyxLotus
Summary: What was Nina's life like before she went to England on the scholarship? Was Fabian really her first love?
1. What?

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What?**_

***I do not own any House of Anubis characters or the show.**

Nina POV:

I stared at the letter in my hands. This isn't real. This couldn't be happening. It's just a joke. A sick twister joke that Cedric or Gran came up with. But I knew, that no matter how badly I wanted it to be a prank, that it was real.

Was I supposed to be happy? Was I supposed to be overjoyed with the knowledge I now had? Because I was terrified. I'm supposed to leave the only place I've ever known? With the people I've grown to love so dearly. No, it won't happen. But...

A tear ran down my cheek. I grabbed my phone and tapped his contact picture.

"C-Cedric?" I said.

_"Neens, what's wrong? Are you crying?" _he asked. _"Did someone hurt you?"_

I couldn't help but smile. He would always run to my aid even if I didn't need it. Whether it was just a shoulder to cry on, or my bodyguard to make sure to beat up anyone who hurt me, he was always there for me.

"No, I would rather you be over here to tell you," I said.

_"Tell me what? Neens, you're not making any sense."_

"Please, Ced. Just come over."

_"I'll be over in five minutes."_

§§§

I was in the middle of reading the letter for the tenth when I heard a knock on the front door.

"I've got it, Gran!" I called.

Rushing down the steps, I opened the door to see Cedric, my best friend since Pre-K, out of breath and sweating. If I'm being completely honest, my heart started beating a little faster. His light brown hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat and his green eyes shone with care. His tall frame made me have to look up slightly to be able to look at him in the eyes.

I stepped aside and let him. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around me in a hug. It took all my might not to start sobbing.

"What's wrong, Neens?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand a brought him up to my room. "What I need to show you is up in my room."

Once we were in my room, I grabbed the letter from my bed and handed it to Cedric.

His eyes scanned the paper. "Nina, this is amazing. What's wrong?"

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in. "There's something that the letter doesn't say, Ced," I whispered.

He frowned. "What?"

"The scholarship is in England," I muttered hoarsely.

He paled. _"What?"_

"If I accept the scholarship, then I will have to go to England," I said.

He looked down. "You should go, Neens. It could be a great opportunity."

"But what about Gran? You know it's been hard for her since Gramps died. Plus... you won't be there," I said with a blush.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Nina, this could be an amazing opportunity for you. Besides, you won't be leaving immediately, which means that I'll be able to make the most of your time here."

"That still doesn't answer the question of Gran," I countered.

He shrugged. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

I hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered.

His grip on me tightened. "I'll always be there, Neens. I promise."

§§§

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like it so far. If you guys want me to incorporate anyone from the show into the story, just let me know! Please R&R! Flames accepted!**


	2. Fun Day

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Fun Day**_

**I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story this far. To answer your questions Daddy Directioner, that first part was a chapter, not the prologue, and Cedric is her best friend. *I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER CEDRIC. I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CHARACTERS ON IT***

**Cedric POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my arm clock buzzing. _5:30. _I smiled, knowing that I was probably the only teenager in town awake at this time. I grabbed my phone, and for a minute just stared at Nina's contact picture. That may sound a little creepy, but can you blame me? She was, in my eyes, the prettiest girl in town.

Her golden-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes were just... _wow._ I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't had a crush on her since forever. Not to mention she was probably one of the smartest, kindest people in school. She's president of the student council, photographer for the school paper, star of the track team, and president of Earth Caring Club. And that's not even including what she used to do and what she plans to do in the future. In short, she was _perfect._

Finally, after finishing my gawking of her achievements, I dialed her number.

One ring. Two. Three. _"Hello?"_ a groggy sounding Nina said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey it's me," I said. I mentally face palmed myself. She was probably too sleepy to read who it was, but she definitely wasn't to tired to see the contact picture. _Idiot, _I thought to myself.

_"I know. I saw your contact picture."_ I could here the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I thought so," I replied sheepishly. "But, uh, anyway, I'll meet you outside your house in ten minutes."

_"Ten minutes?" _she exclaimed. _"Why so soon? I just woke up. It's going to take a while for me to wake up completely and get dressed. Besides, you got here in five minutes yesterday. Why will you be walking today."_

I grinned. "Because I knew you'd be complaining about all this stuff," I said. "Oh, and bring your swimsuit and a towel."

_"What? Why do I need-" _she began.

"Gotta go. See you in ten!"

Before she could continue, I hung up.

§§§

"So, is there a good reason why you woke me up at five and told me to bring a swimsuit?" Nina said somewhat grumpily.

I smiled. "Yes, but for now just keep walking."

She sighed but just continued walking.

About five minutes later, we arrived.

I put my arms around her shoulders. "Welcome to the lake, Neens," I said with a grin.

She smiled. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I just thought a day at the lake would be a good start to making every last day count."

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dock, dropping the stuff we'd brought.

"The water's gonna be freezing, Ced," she said, trying to talk me out of it.

I laughed. "It's the middle of July, Nina! The water's not going to be cold!"

"Okay," she said, stopping at the end of the dock. "Why don't you test it out?" With that she pushed me into the water.

She stood on the dock, laughing. "Haha, very funny," I said.

She giggled. "C'mon, I'll help you up and we can get our stuff," she said, offering me her hand.

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "Or maybe I can just help you in!"

She squealed as I pulled her into the water. "Jerk!" she said splashing me with water.

We spent the day until noon goofing off in the water.

§§§

By noon, we'd gotten exhausted and our snacks were nearly gone. So, we headed back to her house.

"I'll meet you in a bit," I said.

She smiled at me. "See you soon."

Even after she closed the door, I stood outside.

I couldn't help but think about what I would do when she was gone...

§§§

**Hope you guys are liking how it's going. Tell me what you think they should do next for a fun day and if any more House of Anubis character should be in the story. R&R!**


	3. Confessional

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Confessional**_

**I do not own the show or any characters on it**

**Nina POV:**

Cedric and I were sitting in the diner, just eating. Two weeks. That's how long it had been since I got the letter. I think it was starting to catch up with us just what was happening. I was going to be living in England for months.

"So," I began, "who are you going to invite to the dance?"

Our school usually had a dance on the last day of the year, but because of new flooring, it had to be rescheduled to the summer.

He shrugged. "Dunno. I'm not really sure that I'm going."

"What?! How are you not going?" I shrieked.

Cedric shrugged again. "No girls that catch my eye, and the one that does is taken."**(A/N: I know I hadn't put this in before, but Nina got asked to the dance earlier. I'll add more details in later).**

I frowned. "Who's the girl that catches you're eye?" I asked curiously.

He blushed. "Not saying," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Cedric! You can tell me anything!"

He sighed. "I've had a crush on her for a _really _long time, let's say that."

"Cedric, that does't narrow down anything. Everyone knows everyone in this town. It's literally the tiniest in the United States," I groaned.

He smiled. "Huh, didn't think about that," he said, taking the french fry with ketchup he had in his hands and tapped it on my nose. "You have a little something on your nose, Neens."

I smiled. What a goof. Then the smile disappeared.

Who would take care of me like Cedric when I was in England? Who would be my rock?

§§§

Cedric and I sat on the shore of the lake. The setting sun looked amazing on the still surface of the water.

"Remember when we first met?" Ced asked randomly.

I smiled. "Yeah, we were taking a field trip to the lake when you knocked me into the water."

He laughed. "Yeah and to make it up to you, I-"

"Offered me half a ham sandwich," we said in unison.

We looked at each other, both having a smile on our face.

Then the smiles faded. It'd gotten harder to smile at each other and not remember what was going to happen in a few months.

§§§

"So, what do you want to do today?" Cedric asked, throwing a tennis ball up, catching it, and repeating the cycle.

"Tell you something," I blurted before I could stop myself.

He sat up. "Tell me what?" he asked with understanding eyes.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I haven't actually accepted the scholarship yet," I said.

"What?" he exclaimed.

I looked at the ground. "I haven't refused it either, I'm just deciding."

For the first time _ever, _he looked angry at me. "Nina, you've been 'deciding' for two weeks now! You have to make your mind! Am I going to get the news that you're going to England the day before you go?"

I stood, suddenly angry. "Leave me alone, okay? This isn't something that I'm just going to decide in a day! I need time!"

"And yet, instead of telling me this, you decided to leave me in the dark when you said that you were for sure going!"

"I didn't want a lecture that I knew I was going to get if I said that I hadn't accepted yet."

He glared at me, and it took all my willpower not to flinch away from the alien gaze. "You know what? You're not getting a lecture. But you're also not getting anything from me."

With that, he walked out of the room. I heard him slam the front door.

I collapsed into a heap and cried.

§§§

**Please R&R!**


	4. SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

**I know that I get super irritated when authors post AN's instead of actual chapters, but I am really having some writer's block for the next chapter. Plus there aren't that many people who've been reviewing, so I've been holding off about posting another chapter. I'm probably going to be focusing on Different more than anything, since that's what's been getting the most reviews and everything. Even though I do love when people decide to follow and favorite, I pay attention to the reviews more than anything. If you guys have any ideas on what to do next, just tell me.**

**Again, super sorry!**

**~NyxLotus**


	5. Story

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Story**_

**Okay, pretty much all credit for this chapter goes to PhantomofDeath99, because she gave me the idea for it in the reviews, so you can thank her. This chapter is a little more T rated for suicide. I do not own any characters on the show.**

**Nina POV:**

One week. That's how long Cedric hasn't talked to me for. I can't say that I blame him, but when I see him around town, I would like to get even a small glance.

Maybe it'd be better if I just accepted it, without consoling Cedric. He doesn't seem to even care all that much anyway.

Gran is probably the only one that'll really miss me. I mean, my friends will miss me, but I don't have nearly as strong a bond with them as I do with Cedric. The 'date' I'd had for the dance just dumped me yesterday for the new girl in town, KT, I think her name is. It's not like it would've lasted anyway, he being a jerk jock.

Even so, after I wanted to sob into Cedric's shoulder, but realistically, he would just scold me and say that he told me so. Or, he would now. Not the old Cedric.

I stared across my room at my laptop. The principal **(A/N: I'm aware that his actual title is Headmaster, but considering that we're still in America, Nina would, most likely call him principal instead of headmaster. I'm only saying this in case people complained about the title.) **left me the e-mail address for my answer. I chewed my bottom as I decided.

I walked over to my laptop and sat down on my bed, pulling it into my lap. I logged into my e-mail typed his e-mail address into the bar. I let out a deep breath. _Dear Mr. Sweet..._

§§§

**Cedric POV:**

I haven't talked or even looked at Nina in the eye for a week.

She should've told me that she hadn't accepted after a week. She led me on to believe she had already accepted. Does she not know how much I'll miss her? How much I lo-_like _her?

I almost say the l word when I'm with Nina. But I restrain. I know the true power of that word. My dad, unfortunately, knew it too well. When my mom left (I like to say 'left' instead of 'died'), he went into a sort of shell. He didn't really have much feeling anymore. He would still go to work and eat and whatnot, but there was no life in his eyes. His eyes lacked the mirth they used to be full of when my mom was here. He was basically a corpse. A lifeless body that no longer could feel love, or happiness, or anything at all.

Eventually, people came and took him away and moved me into my aunt's house. I cried the entire night. I'd lived with that corpse for a year, but lived with the man I knew was underneath for five. I'd been living with my aunt for two years when I got the call. It was the rehab center they had been treated my dad at for his depression. They told me that... he was _gone. _Or, to put it better, let himself go. They said he'd been taking a bath. The people outside his room heard the faucet for the bath turn on, and they freaked out, trying to get in, but the door was locked and barricaded. When they finally got in, he was gone. Under the water, no pulse. But he had a smile on his face.

I don't doubt that he was thinking of Mom when he finally let go. I was grief-stricken, but I was happy for him. He was finally going back to Mom. After my aunt heard the news, we moved, since it was too painful to deal with the memories.

After moving to the tiniest town in the United States, I met her. Nina Martin.

She was amazing. I told her the truth. Well, part of it. I didn't tell her specific details about Mom or Dad, just about how we moved because it was too painful to stay. She told me about what happened to her parents when she was younger, and I felt guilty about not telling her. But I never told her. Even now she doesn't know what happened...

Maybe I overreacted to Nina not accepting to the scholarship yet, but I don't like surprises. If I had known Dad was going to suicide, I would've gone to visit more often. I would've seen his eyes, and sometimes even a smile on an especially rare occasion.

Maybe I overreacted. But surprises mean bad things just as much as good. And bad surprises mean loss and pain.

§§§

**Poor Cedric! I kinda made this up as I went along. I just wanted to give Cedric a bit more of a background and have a little bit more reason as to why he reacted the way he did. BTW, if anyone is a fan of my other story Different, I have a poll for who Nina should be with. R&R!**


	6. YEAH I SUCK

**Again, I'm really sorry that this has to be an Author's Note and not an actual chapter. First off, I hope that everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Years that was safe. **

**Next, I wanna explain why I post so inconstantly. I was kinda reviewing stuff for Band because we had auditions for a sort of honors band. I got in as first Alternate, but someone couldn't make it so I stepped in and got his part, and that's tomorrow till pretty much nine and Saturday for I dunno how long. But that isn't really the main reason at all. Its not because I've forgotten about you guys, or I don't love you guys, because I really do. :3**

**I started an account on Quotev about two weeks ago, not long after my birthday. I've been really caught up in that fiction I'm writing there because I've had the idea for that one as a story for a while now, but since it wasn't a fanfction, k wouldn't be able to post it in here. **

**Now you guys are like 'Two weeks? That's January still! What about before?' **

**To be honest, I've just had some really serious writers block because I'm not getting much to go on. The friend I have that follows me doesn't even watch HOA and only knows what I've told her, so she's not much of a help for ideas. So, if you've had any ideas, just review or PM me and I'll take them into consideration and try to continue. **

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry! I just don't get many suggestions and it gets hard to think them up when no one gives me a little push in a good direction. I love you guys so much and I wish that I didn't have such a crappy writers block. **

**If you guys are interested in my Quotev, its the same username as this one, so just type in my username and change the filter from quizzes and stories to people and I'll be there. **


End file.
